


Misty's Poolside Adventure

by masterinkblaster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cerulean City, Cerulean Gym, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misty's all alone and bored in the Cerulean Gym, two familiar Pokemon of hers appear to lend her a helping hand! </p>
<p>Special thanks to Goombario for helping me out with a ton of stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty's Poolside Adventure

“It’s so boring here…There’s nothing to do.” Misty sighed as she sat at the poolside. It was a rather slow day at the Cerulean City Gym. There were no challengers and Misty’s sisters had left a while ago to go shopping, leaving her all alone in the Gym…again.

 

“Every day, the same old thing – same place, different day. I miss the good old days. Hanging out with that Trainer, Ash.” Misty sighed as memories began flashing back in her mind. “Watching him collect Badges and blasting Team Rocket away!” Misty chuckled as she snapped back to reality, starting to reach down her pants, rubbing her vagina. “But now he’s gone and there’s nothing left to do around here but train ‘till I faint. Back then, there was always something fun to do when Ash was around. I really miss him…”

 

As Misty said those last words, she took off her pants, grabbed her red bag and took out a medium-sized, Croconaw-shaped dildo that she used when she was out on her journey, bored and lonely.

 

“Oh, Ash, as long as I have this dildo and my memories of you, I’ll never be alone. Now come here!” With that, Misty closed her eyes and shoved the dildo into her wet and welcome hole, thrusting it in at a decent pace, imagining that it was Ash fucking her. “Yeah, Ash! Fuck me! F-fuck me proper! Give me your all! O-oh! OOH!!” The Gym Leader moaned as loud as she could, with no disregard to anyone around who could drop in and listen.

 

“OH ASH! I’M ALMOST THERE!! KEEP...GOING!” Misty yelled, thrusting as fast as she could. She was close to the edge, any moment now and she was gonna squirt loads all over her “Ash”.

 

“Psy!” Just then, a flash of light shot out of her bag, revealing it to be the yellow, large-billed Duck Pokémon, Psyduck, letting out a happy quack of his name.

 

“P-P-Psyduck?! What are you doing out here?! I didn’t call you out!” Misty yelled at her Pokémon, feeling somewhat embarrassed about having her hand caught in the metaphorical cookie jar.

 

“Psy? Duck!” The Pokémon looked around, seemly oblivious to what his Trainer was exactly doing, before deciding to run up to Misty’s right leg, still spread eagle, and giving it a hug. Psyduck was clearly delighted to see Misty, despite the latter’s clear annoyance at not being able to finish getting off.

 

“Well, since you’re here…I suppose you could do me one huge favor…”

 

“Duck?”

 

Misty removed her dildo from her snatch and gestured toward her wet, glistening cunt. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Psyduck! Right now!”

 

“Psy?” Psyduck looked at Misty and her vagina, completely unaware of what she wanted him to do, and held his head, cocking it to the side, like all Psyduck do.

 

Misty nearly fell completely on her back at Psyduck’s complete obliviousness of the situation. After sitting back up, she began yelling at Psyduck. “Damn it! Do you have wax in your ear-holes, or what?! I said FUCK ME, you dumb duck!"

 

"Duck?" Psyduck cocked his head to the other side, still completely oblivious to Misty’s pleas.

 

Psyduck STILL didn’t get the message. At this point, Misty was getting both aggravated and desperate. "Put it in me! Fuck me! Rape me, if you have to! Just do it!"

 

"…Psy?" Psyduck cocked his head back to its original position.

 

"AHHHHHHH! DAMN IT! I should have known better than to rely on such an infuriating Pokémon!" Misty screamed in complete distress. She reached for her bag, dug in it and grabbed a Poké Ball. “Looks like I’ll have to rely on you, instead! Come on out, Politoed!” As she threw the ball, another flash of light emerged from it, revealing the green, three-fingered Frog Pokémon, Politoed.

 

“Politoed! Politoed, Politoed, Politoed…” Politoed came out, doing his usual clap-and-dance routine, completely oblivious to both Misty and Psyduck sitting before him.

 

“Politoed…I really need you to do something really important for me…” Misty said in a voice that was a mix of seductive and needy.

 

“Poli? …TOED?!” Politoed finally looked at where Misty was and was somewhat shocked and surprised at the sight that was presented before his eyes. Misty was backed against the wall of the pool, legs spread wide open with her pussy on full display. A sight like this would have made anyone raring to go just by looking at her. Even Politoed, who had a bit of self-control when it came to sexual matters, was having trouble keeping his erection from appearing, as it was about to drop from its sheath. The only thing Politoed couldn’t figure out was why Psyduck was just sitting there, doing nothing. Doesn’t he realize that there’s a hot piece of ass just begging to be fucked?

 

“Politoed…FUCK ME. Ravage me, SCREW ME LIKE A WHORE! Show me what you can do!” Misty yelled at her Pokémon, desperately needing someone, anyone, to fill her up.

 

“Poli!” The usually goofy Pocket Monster suddenly nodded with a sense of seriousness in his eyes at this bold request that his Trainer made.

 

As Politoed walked up to Misty’s moist, waiting vagina, Misty looked at Politoed’s erect phallus. For such a little frog, Misty was very impressed – Politoed was packing some serious heat for a Pokémon of his stature, having a five-and-a-half inch member with at least an inch-and-a-half in girth, and a medium-sized pair of testicles. Not the largest she’s seen, but she never expected THAT from her cute, little Politoed. It made her wonder just how large Psyduck could be…

 

“Poli…” With a slight smirk on his face, Politoed moved Psyduck out of the way, grabbed onto Misty’s legs and lined up his penis with her cunt.

 

“Are you ready, Politoed? Then give it to me! Show me what you’ve g—OH, YESSS!!!”

 

“Poli…Poli…Toed…Toed…” At that point, Politoed began forcibly thrusting at a decent pace right into Misty’s pussy, much to her surprise and pleasure, thanks to his powerful legs.

 

“OH, YEAH! Keep GOING, Poli-TOED! Make ME your BITCH!” Misty yelled at Politoed, her voice rising at brief intervals as Politoed rhythmically fucked her cunt. Misty turned to face Psyduck, who was sitting next to Misty, watching the two sexual deviants in pleasure, and STILL not having any clue of what was going on. “You SEE, you DUMB duck?! THIS is HOW you PLEA-sure a WO-man! Take NOTES!!” Misty yelled at Psyduck, somewhat hoping that her words would get through that empty brain of his.

 

“Psy…” As Psyduck surveyed the two having sex, the gears in his head began to turn, ever so slightly. He somewhat knew what Misty was telling him to do, but he still couldn’t exactly figure it out.

 

“Oh, COME over HERE! Let ME show YOU what I MEAN!” Misty reached out her hand toward Psyduck, pulling him right up to her face. She began to place her hand lower, towards Psyduck’s crotch, groping and rubbing it to see that glorious penis of his.

 

“P-P-Psy…” Psyduck moaned. He was unsure of what was happening, but whatever it was, he was definitely enjoying it, as evidenced by his moans and by the fact that his erection was starting to stand tall. And boy, he did not disappoint! Psyduck was rather blessed, even more so than Politoed, carrying around a massive six inch long penis, with two inches in girth! His balls were rather small, but that was chocked up to his well-sized member.

 

(Man…never underestimate the stupid ones…Psyduck’s hung!) Misty thought to herself as she blushed at Psyduck’s erection. “Well, BOT-tom’s UP!” Misty moaned as she took Psyduck erect penis in her mouth, inch-by-inch.

 

“D-Duck! Psy-yi-yi!!” Psyduck was practically in Heaven. He had never experienced anything like this before. The pleasure was practically blowing his mind!

 

“Poli-toed! Poli-Poli-Toed!” Politoed’s thrusting was reaching a fever pitch as he humped with more force, indicating that he was almost there. Misty’s inner vaginal walls sucked up Politoed’s dick, milking it of all he’s got, but he still remained strong, humping away to reach that euphoric high that lied just over the proverbial mountain.

 

Misty continued to suck off Psyduck, slurping all over his dick and jacking him off as Politoed continued his constant barrage of fucking Misty’s cunt.

 

“P-Psy-yi-yi! D-D-Duck!” Suddenly, his erection began to throb and pre-cum began to leak from his penis, signaling that he was at least half-way there.

 

“Al-REA-dy? WELL, I’m NOT that SUR-prised – this IS your first TIME, after ALL!” Misty said to Psyduck, her words actually sounding somewhat kind for once, despite the moaning.

 

“Poli! Toed! T-Toed! Politoed!”

 

“You TOO, Poli-TOED?! All RIGHT, then…”

 

“PSY?!”

 

“TOED?!”

 

At that moment, Misty grabbed Psyduck’s cock rather forcibly and began jacking it as fast as she could as she pushed herself up to take the rest of Politoed’s dick in her. “COME ON, YOU GUYS! FUCK ME! CUM ALL OVER ME!! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU’VE GOT!!”

 

“P-Poli…Poli-toed!”

 

“D-Duck! P-P-Psyduck!” As the two water Pokémon began to reach their peak, they moaned their little hearts out, preparing to surrender their loads to their beautiful, cum-crazed Trainer.

 

“DIDN’T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! CAN’T YOU GUYS CUM ALL OVER A GODDESS SUCH AS ME?! NOW CUM!! CUM RIGHT NOW OR YOU TWO ARE GOING IN A BOX!! CUM!! CUM-CUM-CU—AHGH!” Misty choked as Psyduck suddenly grabbed her head and started thrusting his erect prick right into Misty’s mouth as fast as he could with complete disregard for his Trainer’s safety or gag reflex.

 

“Toed! P-Poli! Poli…TOED!!!”

 

“P-Psy-yi-yi! P-Psy…PSYDUCK!!!”

 

As if on cue, both water Pokémon released their loads, with Politoed unloading multiple strands of sperm right in Misty’s cunt and Psyduck cumming right into Misty’s mouth.  Surprisingly for Misty, she managed to swallow every rope of seed that was released by Psyduck right into her mouth. A feat that only a self-trained slut like herself could pull off.

 

“Hmm…tasty.” Misty said as she leaned up from Psyduck’s prick. “That…was…AMAZING! You two were spectacular! Especially you, Psyduck! I would have never imagined a Pokémon like you was carrying around a cock like that! Color me impressed!”

 

“Psy-yi!” Psyduck placed his hand behind his head and gave a happy quack of his name, looking somewhat bashful.

 

“Poli-toed!” Politoed patted his chest with his right paw and moved his paws to his waist, looking very proud of himself.

 

“And who could forget this lovable frog? If it wasn’t for you, I probably would have never gotten any relief. Thanks, Politoed. You too, Psyduck.” Misty reached out and petted both of her Pokémon, showing lots of love and admiration. Misty looked down at Politoed’s and Psyduck’s crotches and noticed that their dicks were still erect, despite already cumming. “What do you guys say to a second round?”

 

“Poli! Poli-Poli!”

 

“Duck-duck! Psyduck!” Both Pokémon furiously nodded and accepted the Trainer’s offer.

 

“Great! Why don’t you guys switch off?” Politoed and Psyduck got up and switched positions. Politoed lined up his dick with Misty’s mouth and Psyduck lined up his dick with Misty’s vagina. “All right, you guys! Don’t hold back! Give me everything you’ve g—OH, YEAH!” And the sucking and fucking began again as Politoed fucked Misty’s mouth and Psyduck fucked Misty’s cunt.

 

Meanwhile, the Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, were on the way back from their shopping trip, carrying multiple bags and laughing all the way. “…And she says, 'No, but I have Krab-BIES!'” Violet said, ending on the punchline to a rather well-known, obscene joke, earning some laughs from her sisters as they opened the main entrance. “Misty, we’re home!”

 

“OH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME!! CUM ON ME!! CUM IN ME!!” Misty yelled, her screams filling the entire Gym.

 

“Misty, are you okay?!” Violet asked, dropping her bags and running toward the sound in slight distress.

 

“What’s going on, Misty?!” Lily asked, just as worried.

 

“Misty, hold on! We’re coming…to…AAAHHHH!!!” Daisy said, feeling the most worried of all, but the sight she came across caused her and her sisters to scream in complete shock, causing both Daisy and Lily to faint as Violet reached out to grab them.

 

“P-P-Poli…TOED!!”

 

“Psy-yi-yi…DUCK!!”

 

“I-I FEEL IT!! I’M…I’M CUMMING!!” At that moment, Misty came and squirted all over Psyduck, Psyduck came in Misty’s cunt, squeezing him of all of his spunk and Politoed released thick strands of cum all over Misty’s face, coating her entire face white with jizz. “Oh, man…THAT was GREAT…You two truly are amazing…”

 

“And just what the hell is going on here?!” Violet yelled at her younger sister, shocked and surprised at the situation she gotten herself into.

 

“AAH! VIOLET?! When did you get back?! How much did you see?!”

 

“I saw enough. If you wanted to do something like this, you should have done it in your room, not out here by the pool! What if a challenger would have come by and saw you like this?! Geez…now I’ve gotta take these two to a therapist…I’ll be right back! And don’t think you’re off the hook, young lady, we are going to have a serious talk when I get back!”

 

“Poli?”

 

“Duck?” Both Pokémon looked toward Misty, wondering what that was all about.

 

“Aw…who cares about that wrinkled, old Zubat?” Misty scoffed. She looked down and noticed that both Politoed’s and Psyduck’s members were still out and somewhat erect. “Man! Just how much stamina do you guys have?!”

 

“Poli-Poli-Poli…”

 

“Psy-yi-yi…” The two water Pokémon chuckled at this statement, they were somewhat surprised too.

 

“Well, I’d say we’d have enough time before Violet gets back. Wanna go a third round?” Misty winked at the end of her sentence, knowing full well what the answer was gonna be.

 

“Toed! Poli-toed!”

 

“Duck-Duck! Psyduck!” The two Pokémon nodded yet again as Misty smiled.

 

Despite her day starting out crappy and being caught by her sister, she was glad that today wasn't a completely boring day, and she was happy knowing that there will be many fun times ahead with these two Pokémon by her side.


End file.
